Walk-behind mowers generally include a handle and an operator presence bar that must be squeezed together with the handle in order to start and operate the mower. The operator presence bar often spans the horizontal width of the mower. In addition, typical walk-behind mowers include a separate speed control lever that must be accessed by one of the operator's hands while the operator continues to squeeze the operator presence bar against the handle with his or her other hand. If the operator accidentally releases the operator presence bar with one hand while using the other hand to reach the speed control lever, the engine of the mower will automatically shut down causing the operator the delay in having to re-start the engine.